Runaway Cat
Plot Leah have to save her cat Parisa while her friends take care of some problems Cast Zach and Leah's Greatest Adventures Season 1 Voices # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach/Gil # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Brianna Gentilella as Molly Zach and Leah's Greatest Adventures Season 3 Voices # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe Zach and Leah's Greatest Adventures Season 5 Voices # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Shannon Chan Kent as Parisa # Rob Morrison as Rocket # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Eva Bella as Molly # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral Transcript Version 1 (The episode starts off with Leah swimming down the path of the jungle.Her cat Parisa was with her.) Leah: "I love the jungle.Don't you Parisa." Parisa: (Meowing). (Suddenly a banana almost landed on Parisa.) Leah: "Oh man.Yikes it looks the those monkeys are trying to drop bananas on us." (The monkey mischief made Parisa scared and scampered away.) Leah: "Parisa.Oh man.I know how scared Parisa gets whenever there's monkey business.Wait Parisa.Come back.Please." (Leah gets on the Magic Carpet and flew after Parisa.) Leah: "Come back Parisa." (Suddenly a monkey took Leah's camera right off her neck.) Leah: "Uh oh.My camera.Time to launch the distress signal." (Leah shines her flashlight.Oona and Gil swam over to Leah.) Leah: "Oona Gil.Help.That monkey took my camera right out of my neck.There he goes.Please get my camera back guys.I have to save Parisa." Gil: "Don't worry Leah." Oona: "Gil and I got this." (Oona grabbed a vine.Gil does the same.They swung after the monkey.They swung from vine to vine.) Leah: "I'm coming Parisa." (Leah grabbed a vine and swung after Parisa.Oona and Gil Meanwhile see the monkey on a tree and they landed on another.) Oona: "Hey Gil.Are you thinking what I'm thinking." Gil: "A recap from Zach and Leah's Seventh adventure." Oona: "Yeah." Gil: "And I know something Monkeys love more than cameras." Oona: "Me too.And that's." Both: "Bananas." Gil: "Here you go little fella." (Gil tossed a banana over to the monkey.He drops the camera and it falls.) Both: (Gasping). (Molly swings over and catches it before it fall.) Molly: "Got it." (Molly landed on Gil and Oona's branch.) Oona: "Nice one Molly." Gil: "You saved Leah's camera." Molly: "Aw thanks guys." (Meanwhile Leah made it to the treetop gazebo and Parisa started falling.) Leah: "Oh no Parisa." (Zach appeared on the magic carpet.) Zach: "Here Leah.I'll give you a hand or a flight." Leah: "Oh good timing Zach." (Zach and Leah flew after Parisa.) Zach: "Okay.Leah.Jump." (Leah jumped and manages to catch Parisa.) Leah: "Gotcha Parisa." (Leah landed on the ground and she rolls with it.) Leah: (Grunts). (Parisa licked her.) Leah: (Laughs)"Aw.You're welcome Parisa." (Zach flew over to Leah.) Zach: "Alright.You saved Parisa.Well done Leah." Leah: "Oh thanks Zach." (Molly,Oona and Gil swung over to Zach and Leah.) Molly: "Hey guys." Oona: "Check out where we are now." Gil: "We're back at our Vacation Home." Leah: "Nothing like a day for fun and adventures." Version 2 (The episode starts off with Leah swimming along the path of the neighborhood.Her cat Parisa was with her.) * Leah: "I love the neighborhood.Don't you Parisa." * Parisa: (Meowing). (Suddenly a crate almost landed on Parisa.) * Leah: "Oh man.I think the crabs are on the loose again." (The crabs made Parisa scared and runs off.) * Leah: "Oh man.I know how much Parisa hates crabs.Wait Parisa.Come back.Please." (Leah gets on the magic carpet and flew after Parisa.) * Leah: "Come back Parisa." (More crabs escaped from the crate.) * Leah: "Oh man.Crabs on the loose.Better launch a distress signal." (Leah shines her flashlight and the Genies and Deema appeared.) * Leah: "Uh Deema.Genies.Help.The crabs escaped from the crate.Please round them up and get those crabs back in their crate guys.I have to save Parisa." * Deema: "I'm on lid duty." * Glimmer: "We'll collect the crabs and put them in the crate." * Chloe: "Don't worry Leah.We got this." (The Genies grabbed a rope and swung off to round up the crabs.) * Leah: "I'm coming Parisa." (Leah grabs a rope and swung off after Parisa.Meanwhile the Genies are rounding up the crabs.They put them all in the crate Deema was holding.) * Deema: "Nice teamwork guys." * Genies: "Zahara Zlam." (Meanwhile Leah made it to the cliff gazebo.Parisa started falling.) * Leah: "Oh no Parisa." (Zach came with the Magic Carpet.) * Leah: "Good timing Zach." * Zach: "Hurry.Get on." (Zach and Leah flew after Parisa.) * Zach: "Okay Leah.Jump." (Leah jumped and manage to save Parisa.) * Leah: "Gotcha Parisa." (Leah lands on the ground and rolls with it.) * Leah: (Grunts). (Parisa licked her.) * Leah: (Laughs)"Aw.You're welcome Parisa." (Zach flew over to Leah.) * Zach: "Nice work Leah.You saved Parisa." * Leah: "Oh thanks Zach." (The genies and Deema swung over to Zach and Leah.) * Deema: "Hey guys." * Glimmer: "Check out where we are now." * Chloe: "We're back home." * Leah: "Nothing like a day for fun and adventures." Version 3 (The episode starts of with Leah swimming along the path of the jungle.Her cat Parisa was with her.) * Leah: "Isn't the jungle so tropical.Don't you love it here Parisa." * Parisa: "It's pretty as a Passion flower." (Suddenly Parisa stops in her tracks and saw a gorilla coming.) * Leah: "Uh Parisa.That gorilla looks like it's ya know." * Parisa: "Yikes.I'm out of here." (Suddenly the gorilla went crazy.Parisa makes a run for it.) * Parisa: (Screaming). * Leah: "Uh oh.I know how scared Parisa gets when there's a gorilla.Wait Parisa come back.Please." (Leah gets on the magic carpet and flew after Parisa.) * Leah: "Come back Parisa." (Suddenly a rhino came running this way.) * Leah: "Oh no.The rhino's heading right for that baby giraffe.Time to launch a distress signal." (Leah shines her flashlight and Oona and Gil swam over to Leah.) * Leah: "Oona Gil.Help.A rhino is headed right for that giraffe.Get that baby to the lagoon over there.I have to save Parisa." * Gil: "Don't worry Leah." * Oona: "Gil and I got this." (Oona grabbed a vine.Gil does the same.They swung off to save the giraffe.Leah grabbed a vine and swung herself after Parisa.) * Leah: "I'm coming Parisa." (Oona manages to grab hold of the giraffe.) * Oona: "I got her." * Gil: "There's you go little giraffe.C'mon Oona.There's something we have to do." (Oona and Gil swung from vine to vine.They soon landed on the rhino.Molly and Mermaid Coral appeared on the magic carpet.) * Molly: "Nice work getting that baby giraffe to the lagoon guys." * Mermaid Coral: "Uh oh." * Molly: "What is it Mermaid Coral." * Mermaid Coral: "That rhino is heading right for Zach's direction." * Molly: "Zach.Watch out.Be careful.A rhino is heading your direction." * Zach: "Yikes." (Zach flew upward and the rhino stopped.) * Zach: "Thanks for warning me Molly." * Molly: "No problem Zach." (Meanwhile Leah made it to the treetop gazebo and Parisa started falling.) * Parisa: (Screaming). * Leah: "Oh no Parisa." (Zach and Mermaid Coral appeared on the magic carpet.) * Zach: "Perhaps you might need a little flight help." * Mermaid Coral: "Hurry.Get on." * Leah: "Perfect timing guys." (Zach,Leah and Mermaid Coral flew after Parisa.) * Parisa: "Hurry Leah." * Mermaid Coral: "Hurry Leah." * Zach: "Save Parisa." * Both: "Jump." (Leah jumped and manages to save Parisa.) * Leah: "Gotcha Parisa." * Parisa: "That was fintastic." (Leah lands on the ground and rolls with it.) * Leah: (Grunts). * Parisa: "Thanks for saving me yet again Leah." * Leah: (Laughs)"Aw.You're welcome Parisa." (Mermaid Coral and Zach flew over to Leah.) * Mermaid Coral: "Alright Leah." * Zach: "You saved Parisa." * Leah: "Aw thanks guys." (Molly,Oona and Gil swing over to Zach,Leah and Mermaid Coral.) * Molly: "Hey guys." * Oona: "Check out where we are now." * Gil: "We're back at our vacation home." * Leah: "Nothing like a day for fun and adventures." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes